Goodnight
by catharsys
Summary: “As day turns to night, keep your worries out of sight. Close your eyes and go to sleep, for all the good times are yours to keep. No matter how tough the world may seem, you still deserve the sweetest dream.” // DracoHermione // Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER:** Err... No... They're NOT mine.

**SUMMARY: "**As day turns to night, keep your worries out of sight. Close your eyes and go to sleep, for all the good times are yours to keep. No matter how tough the world may seem, you still deserve the sweetest dream." DRACO/HERMIONE

**A/N: **This is my first fic. Just wanted to try. Go on and read. But I'm telling you, don't expect too much. I'm not good. laugh Submit a review if you want. Be it good or bad.

**

* * *

**

**GOODNIGHT**

Hermione sprang out of her bed abruptly. She was panting and her lips were trembling with fear and shock. She had _the_ nightmare…_again_. Looking down at her watch, she realizes it was just time for breakfast. Hermione dressed up and went to the Great Hall. After finishing half of her meal, she stared at the leftovers. With one eyebrow raised and arms folded in front, Hermione looked like she had her food as a mortal enemy.

"Hey, Hermione. What's up?" Harry asked as he saw the look on his friend.

"Nothing," Hermione replied with her teeth clenched, not taking her gaze off the food.

"Nothing?" Ron questioned. Hermione all of a sudden bolted upright from her seat and dashed away. She left the Great Hall without looking back at her two best friends. Ron gave Harry a what's-with-her?-did-I-do-something-wrong?-look.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I'd say," Harry answered.

* * *

Hermione was walking down the corridor, lost in her thoughts. She was in a terribly bad mood without any particular reasons. She was oddly quiet the whole day. The next thing she knew, she was in front of Draco Malfoy, both of them shouting and throwing insults at each other. Hundreds of eyes watched as the two of them prepare for duel.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger!" a piercing voice ceased the fight. Professor McGonagall squeezed herself through the crowd and marched to Draco and Hermione. She noticed the students were still eager to see what happens next. "What are you waiting for! Go to your classes this instant or I'll have to put you all in detention!" As soon as she finished her words, the students cleared the corridor. McGonagall closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if asking for a huge bucket of patience to splash down on her. "I just can't believe myself seeing students duel–No, I don't need any explanations," she blurted out when she saw Hermione's mouth open to speak. "What you did shall not be tolerated," she went on, "and you shall serve two weeks detention. I did not expect anything like that from you two. Especially from you, Ms. Granger. Go to my office after dinner and we shall discuss your punishments. Now, go to your classes." McGonagall stormed away from the two. Draco glanced at Hermione. He heard her sniff and saw her wipe her tears. Draco sensed his stomach gave a back flip. Hermione walked away quietly and left Draco on his spot. He suddenly felt guilty. He wanted run after her and apologize, but he just can't.

* * *

Hermione gazed outside the window beside her bed. She skipped dinner and stayed at the girls' dorm instead. She was waiting for their nine o'clock detention. On the first week, she and Draco would do muggle-cleaning. The trophy room on the first day. The second week was not yet decided. It was dark outside. A gentle breeze brushed her hair and face. The stars were spread out like shattered crystal sprinkled on black silk. Hermione checked her watch. _Five minutes before detention_. She went out of the dormitory and ran down the stairs. Pass the students and paintings, through the halls and corridors, she strolled. Before long, she realized there were no more students and it was becoming darker and darker by the moment. Hermione grabbed her wand and muttered, "Lumos." Light flickered at her wand's tip. She abruptly stopped walking. She remembered her nightmare. _It was dark and she was walking all by herself. She heard footsteps getting louder. Then she felt cold fingers around her neck…choking her._ Hermione kicked herself mentally. _Nah, it was just a dream, that's all. No need to worry._ Though she tried to fight her fears, she kept on dodging glances at her back to check if someone or something was there. Hermione almost reached the trophy room when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No! Please, don't hurt me! Please!" she screamed.

"What the–? Granger!" a familiar voice echoed. Hermione turned around and saw Draco slightly alarmed. She glared at him and dashed to the room without saying a word. Obviously, she was still mad at Draco. Well, as always.

The both of them did their work quietly. Silence flooded the room and Draco couldn't stand it. "So, what's up with you out there? Did I scare you or something?" He asked casually. Hermione decided not to answer, expecting more arguments if she did. A few more minutes passed and out of the blue, Hermione shouted, "Ri-ri-riddikulus! No! Riddikulus!"

Draco whirled around and witnessed Hermione fighting a boggart in the form of McGonagall. He immediately got his wand and chanted, "Riddikulus!" The boggart disappeared but Hermione kept on crying.

"Granger?" She looked up at Draco and tears were running down her cheeks. Her lips were trembling and she couldn't speak clearly.

"P-p-professor just told me that I-I-I failed all m-m-my exams and I w-will b-b-be e-e-expe–" she could not finish her sentence and she just cried even harder. Draco's hands were now on her shoulders.

"Granger, that was just a boggart. What you heard from it is not true. You didn't fail your exams and you're not going to be expelled," Draco tried to comfort her but she wasn't listening at all. She moaning and shaking her head with a great feeling of disappointment and shame. Draco shook her a little then hugged her tight. He wanted her to stop and that was all he could think of. Hermione felt warmth, affection and security in Draco's arms. They had put aside the fact that they're enemies.

"It's gonna be alright. Don't worry I'm here," Draco said soothingly. They stayed in the trophy room until Hermione got better.

"I think it's time to go," Draco said checking his watch. Hermione nodded and they went out of the room. Draco accompanied her 'til they reached the bottom of a staircase that leads to the Gryffindor common room.

"I can go from here. Umm…thank you," Hermione finally spoke. None of them moved. They looked at their own shoes, as if they were very interested on those.

Draco stepped and leaned forward to Hermione, his lips almost touching her lest ear. His heart was hammering his chest. He whispered, "I'm sorry I got you into trouble and detention. Please do me a favor. You're beautiful and I won't see you cry again. I'm here, alright?" Draco gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and held her hand. He left a small piece of parchment in Hermione's grip. "Goodnight Hermione." He spoke softly and walked away slowly, his hand in his pockets. Hermione quickly read what was written on the parchment: _Don't stop your tears from falling, 'cause I'm here to wipe them dry, 'cause I'm here to make sure everything will be alright, 'cause I'm here…just here…if no one will care I will…_ Hermione stood there, glued on her place, dumbfounded. Her heart was pounding her chest like mad. She touched her left cheek, remembering what Draco had just done. She didn't have the feeling of anger towards him. She felt what she had when Draco's arms were around her. Warmth, affection and security. Hermione watched him amble away, gradually drifting into the dark………

* * *

**A/N: **Yup. You don't have to tell me. I know it sucks and there's nothing extraordinary in it.  



End file.
